


The Stars Won't Go Out

by crystal_lunartic



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, winter spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystal_lunartic/pseuds/crystal_lunartic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cresswell first time. Tender, body worshiping!Thorne</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars Won't Go Out

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick disclaimer that Cress is in fact 18 in this fic.

It had taken them more than a year to get to this point. Her lifetime of isolation had made her hesitant towards such extreme forms of touch. Thorne was surprised with himself at how much he didn’t mind waiting. He found himself satisfied just to kiss her and nothing else, to lie next to her and only sleep, to hold her and simply talk, about anything. Feelings he never thought he could experience, this miracle of a woman had given to him.

Now Cress was here lying beneath him, shaking in needy anticipation, ready to be touched more intensely more passionately than she ever had. Why she had chosen him to grace her with such an experience he couldn’t understand. She deserved far more than he could give her, but the stars could go out if he wouldn’t try. 

Thorne looked down at her small bare body lying on the bed beneath him. A slight smirk formed on his lips as his eyes passed over her. He found himself becoming breathless as he took in every detail of her naked form.

Cress’s figure had filled out more since she had left the satellite where she had been deprived of a decent meal for sixteen years. He loved every single one of her curves; it was proof of how much she had reveled in her freedom. He ran his hands slowly over her form. From her shoulders, down over her small round breasts, gently caressing her stomach, and moving down to her hips and upper thighs.

Relaxing into his touch, Cress looked at him with longing. Her cheeks were flushed more than usual. Thorne smiled, ready to oblige her desires. Keeping his hands on her hips, he lowered his face to her and began to kiss her passionately. Her hands grabbed gently at his hair as they’re mouths opened up around each other. He let his tongue dance around hers before moving his face to her jawline, mouthing lightly at the skin there. 

He traveled down to her neck. He let his teeth glide over her skin lightly before biting and sucking bruises into it. Cress’s heavy breathing dissolved into high-pitched moans. It was much less licentious than what Thorne had heard in the past but he found it the most arousing thing ever. Heat pooled in his cheeks and stomach. Cress made another, louder sound and his erection ached, begging him to hurry up and get on with it, but he wanted to make this last. He wanted to give her a first time worth remembering.

His lips traveled down to her collarbone as he raised his hands to cup her breasts. He moved his thumbs over her nipples in little circles and strokes. He started with a light touch but pressed slightly harder with each movement. He loved the feel of them getting harder under his touch. 

“Stars…” Cress let out in a whispered cry at his final touch. It made Thorne grin against her skin as his lips and hands continued to travel downward. 

Thorne hesitated when he reached the scar on her stomach, in the spot where he had been forced to plunge the knife into her all those years ago. He began to kiss the scar tenderly, as if to reverse the damage it did to her and still did to him. 

A sigh escaped Cress’ lips, this time sweet rather than lustful, as her hand landed on his head. She stroked his hair in a gesture of understanding and forgiveness. 

He stopped kissing at her for a moment to look up at her as a sweet smile spread across her face. Stars, she’s so beautiful. She’s so much more than he deserved, and he had to treat her like it.

Thorne continued to kiss down her body. Down between her left thigh and groin, sucking one large bruise at the top, before he continued down the slope and pressed his face between her legs.

Cress sucked in a breath in anticipation. Thorne could tell she’s already so wide and wet and wanting, still he used the pads of his thumb to spread her just a bit further as he ran the tip of his tongue over her clit. 

Cress grabbed at the sheets and released a moan, this time louder. He plunged his tongue into her and danced it around. She tasted so sour yet so good. She released a few soft sobs and a whiney “Captain”. It made him grin against her and he can tell she felt it because there was a twitch against his lips. 

Cress moved her hands from gripping at the sheets to grabbing at Thorne’s hair. His groin is ached to feel her but he continued on as he was, till he was certain she was stretched enough for him. 

Thorne removed his mouth from off of Cress and sat over her again. He admired the small beads of sweat on his girlfriend’s face trailing down her neck when he felt two small hands reach up behind his neck and push him down. He was stunned to find how eager she was to tastes herself on his lips, laying passionate and wide kisses over his mouth. 

They kissed fervently for a minute or two but Thorne knew they were both anxious to get on with it. He pulled away from her, a concerned look covered her face but it disappeared when she saw him reach for the condom on the bedside table. He put it on as carefully but as quickly as possible.

Thorne positioned himself in front of Cress’s opening, and leaned down close to her. He began to open his mouth but before he could even begin to ask if she was ready, she moved her head in a slow but eager nod. 

His face spread into another smirk and he began to slowly push into her. Her response was immediate, a high-pitched shout and nails digging into his back causing little shots of pain in his skin. He loved it.

Thorne watched her face carefully as he slid into her, looking for any indication of pain. Cress’s expression remained a subtle smile and lust filled eyes. 

When Thorne had finally pushed all the way into her he paused momentarily to catch his breath, sweat slipping off his brow. Cress felt so amazing around him, his body begged him to feel her deeper, harder. Thorne began to move his hips slowly pulsing in and out of her. Breathy moans escape from Cress’s mouth. 

Pure elation shot through Thorne’s body. He wanted to make sure that the love of his life felt the same, so he began to angle himself to find her sweet spot. He knows when he hit it because a shout of delight escaped from her throat. The loud moans continued as he started to move faster. 

Cress moved her hands to grip the sheets tightly. She turned her head to side, biting her lips and screwing her eyes shut tight. Thorne worried the feeling may be too overwhelming for her, he slowed his pace to judge her response. Cress looked up at him with slight disappointment, and placed her hands on his backside pushing him onward. Happily he obliged and pulsated harder and faster than before.

Squeaks and moans continued to pour out of her mouth as her head turned back to the side. Thorne took the opportunity to kiss and suck at her neck once again; causing a giggle to come bubbling up from her stomach.

They continued the rhythm; he placed his forehead to hers. Thorne could feel himself getting closer. But he wouldn’t let go, not until she does. He forced himself to close his eyes because if he looked at her beautiful writhing body he knew he couldn’t last.

Within less than a minute, he heard her breath getting faster and he knew she’s teetering on the edge. He opened his eyes because he wanted to watch her as she came. Within seconds Cress’s legs were shaking and he felt her clench down around him. She released a sound that was somewhere between a sob and a shout and some garbled mixture of syllables that seemed to resemble his name. Her face was an enticing bright red sparkling with sweat. Her eyes shot open revealing, wet, wide pupils. It’s all enough to push Thorne over too. 

Ecstasy flooded over his body as he heard a loud, low shout escape from him. He chuckled, continuing to move, riding out both their climaxes. 

Thorne slowed his pace as they both began to come down. Panting, he leaned up on his elbows to look at his small, but hypnotizing lover. Cress’s eyes were wet with tears, but tears of pleasure. Her face spread into a satisfied smile. He grinned and kisses her tenderly. 

Thorne pulled out of her carefully, disposed of the condom into the bedside wastebasket and flopped down onto his side next to her with a huff. His closed eyes sprung open when he felt Cress wrap her arms around his torso, squeezing tightly. 

He stroked at her sweat covered, now shoulder length, curly hair as a gratified, sleepy smile appeared on her face. It didn’t take her long to fall asleep like that and Thorne knew that he could certainly pat himself on the back for a job well done.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [sailingonstardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailingonstardust/pseuds/sailingonstardust) for her encouragement and betaing this work.


End file.
